Various image processing arts to process an image obtained by photographing a product or drawing a product have been proposed.
For example, the undermentioned Patent Literature 1 proposes an art to separate an image of a product itself from an image of a product price where letters indicating the product price are drawn on the product image on a leaflet or the like.
Meanwhile, in products such as cosmetics and seasoning, containers having a similar appearance are often used, thereby making a brand image of the products consistent, and making the products more appealing. For example, products such as various colors of nail polish and various tastes of mayonnaise are often in the same shaped bottles.
Further, product images often employ a composition with a blank space around the products. In such a composition, the respective products are shown in the same orientation and size, and at the same position. That is, product images, each representing one product within a group of products, often employ a common composition in order to make a brand image of the products consistent.